bladeshiftfandomcom-20200214-history
Bull-Horns
Bull-Horns is the name of a Rounder-class Bladeshifter piloted by Alexander Steven. So named because of his helmet's horns, Bull takes no crap from anyone, especially the Rogues that laid siege to his home, Fort Salvador. Having lost his right arm in combat, Bull-Horns enjoys the ease of being able to switch weapons without having to look around for the right gun. Attack: '''85/100 '''Defense: '''86/100 '''Speed: '''85/100 '''Energy: '''97/100 Suit Features * '''Blur Field: Unprecedented, considering that Bull-Horns is a Rounder, the Blur Field allows Bull to move around silently. Like all cloaks, attacking with a gun will disable the field. * Dynamic Right Arm: '''Without an extra limb interfering, Bull-Horns is able to transform his right arm into different weapons to suit the current situation. * '''Dash Thrusters: '''As Bull-Horns often has to get around places quickly, his suit has thrusters on the soles of his feet to allow for ease of travel. * '''Shock Absorbers: '''Built to prevent Bull-Horns from taking the brunt of falls, these springs allow him to drop from a ship around 500 meters high. Personality Bull-Horns can be described best as a flamboyant rookie. Quick witted and a wise-cracker, it's his way of coping with the Battle of Fort Salvador's aftermath. This behavior allows him to take on Rogue Soldiers with great efficiency and style, and what gives him an advantage against Fighters, Strikers and other Rounders. Story '''Chapter 1: Sea of Rust A Cybernation Dropship, struggling to hold course as it hovered over an intense sandstorm, coursing among the clouded sky. "This is as close as I can get to Incineration's last known location until this damn storm clears up." The Drop-ship's pilot tried to find a good drop zone, but was having difficulties getting a read on the area below. "It'll have to do, bro. You ready, Bull-Horns?" "Always." 2 Cybernation Soldiers, Bull-Horns and Sky Fury, unfastened their harnesses and loaded up on ammo, ready to drop. The Ship's bay doors opened, and particles swarmed inside the ship. "Don't get lost down there like Incineration did, I don't need to get another report filed" Said the pilot, to which Bull responded with "Just keep your radio up in case the rescu-ERS need some rescu-ING." Both soldiers fist bumped each other, before they dive bombed right into the mass of the storm. As soon as they hit the ground, the storm got way worse. "F***in' Sand, GET OUT OF MY FACE!" cussed Bull, as they attempted to move forward through the storm. "Language, Bull. I think I see an entrance inside." Sky Fury grabbed a detonation pack and threw it at a pile of scrap, blasting it out of his way. He motioned for bull to get inside, as the rust was picking up. "Sky, That ship's markings match the one from the base!" Bull gazed upon a destroyed ship, flames flickering around it's hull. "Should be reasonable that Incineration used it. I'm taking a closer look." The flyer jumped off the large wall of scrap he was on and hovered his way inside. Upon landing the ship shifted. "Doesn't look stable." "It's Fine. Alright, where are those- Ah-hah! Got it! I found the ship logs, Incineration did use it. Seems like a solo investigation of an energy anomaly here in the Sea." The ship finally caved, falling from it's lodged position as Sky Fury jumped out of the bay and up to another wall of scrap. "See? Under control." Sky brushed off the collapse. "Can't believe this guy outranks me" muttered Bull, as Sky dropped a Det-Pack to explode some scrap out of the way, revealing scorched earth. "Looks like he went through here. After you." Trivia * Despite being a more viable soldier, Bull is outranked by Sky Fury and Caboose. One is a careless gay and the other is an idiot. * Bull-Horns was inspired by FOC's Cliffjumper. * It is only Bull's right fore arm that is missing. His upper arm is fine. Category:Cybernation Category:Rounder